Konoha High: The Beginning
by Dreaded redhead sand-ninja
Summary: Konoha High, an elite boarding school for those with special talents, intellagence, and those who have an eye for art. *sort of* Unforunately three girls could change all that upholds this school. AkatsukixOcs rated: for violence and Hidan
1. The Train part 1

Author's note: Hey everyone Happy New Years!!! I hope you like this one and if you want I could try to put some of you guys in this story, just tell me who you want to end up with if you want someone, or if you want to just help fill in the classrooms. LOL... Anyway met Kaime Nekoda, age 16, she has long curly brown hair, sea green eyes. Kaime is 5'5 and 115 pounds, a huge tomboy, she'll fight for what she want, and for others. Loves manga, myths, video games, pizza, and ramen. Hobbies include singing, playing guitar, baseball, pranks, and chasing ghost stories. Kimi Takahashi, age 16, has short straight blond hair, right eye is sky blue, and left eye is hazel brown. Kimi is 4'9, and 120 lbs, she is very shy, and doesn't like to be in the middle of things. Loves reading, quiet, and art. Hobbies include drawing, painting, anything to do with art, and early morning walks. Sadie Mateya, age 17, meduim messy purple-blueish hair, sliver eyes. Sadie is 5'4, and 125 lbs, she has known Naruto since they were kids, and feels like an older sister to him, she has a very short temper for fangirls of anyone, and an leader-like personaility. Sadie tends to takes thing way to far, in both fights and school assignments, hates the Uchiha brothers. Loves vanilla flavored pocky, books, and writting her stories. Hobbies include beating the crap out of fangirl/boys, making fun of Sasuke and Itachi, keeping Naruto out of trouble, and reading. Hachi Nekoda, age 18 short wild black hair, dark green eyes. Hachi is 6'0 and 140 lbs, has a carefree personaility, but will help anyone who asks for it. Loves track, gym, dogdeball, and soccar. Hobbies include soccar, racing anyone around who willing, and swimming. Okay there you guys go.

drhn: Hey Kakashi could you do the disclaimer. Please.

Kakashi: Raya does not own Naruto or the songs mentioned here. There you go Raya.

Me: Um Kakashi don't you have a class to get to or something.

Kakashi: Oh yeah *poofs*

Me: -.-' I can't believe I helped him be late...

Naruto: *poofs outta nowhere* BELIEVE IT!!!!!!! *poofs away*

Me: NARUTO!!! *sighs* on with the story...

* * *

**Kaime pro.  
'I hate going to school.' You think angrily, as you pulled your suitcase onto the train. 'Shit why do I have to go to a boarding school. I might be stuck with girls.'  
You kept pulling the suitcase until you reach a compartment. You open the door and saw five guys.  
'Thank gaud its guys.'**

**"Hey. Is it ok if I sit here with you guys?" You ask smiling.  
"Sure..." A boy with a puppy answered. "So what's your name?"  
"Kaime." You replied happily. 'Why is the red head staring at me?' "So... What are your guy's names?"  
"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba answered. "And this here is Akamaru."  
"...Sabaka no Gaara..." Gaara said coldly, still staring at you.  
"Dude if you're going to stare at me..." You said angrily. "Do it after I get my suitcase up on the rack ok..."  
He grabbed your suitcase and put it up there for you.  
"Thanks?" You say confused, as you sat next to Gaara. 'Wow he must like staring at me.'  
"I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed making you jump hitting your head.  
"Ow..." You say rubbing your head.  
"Sorry..." He said.  
"Jeez Naruto." The boy that was sleeping a second ago.  
"You're such a baka." A guy next to Kiba spoke. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. He..." Points at the boy who just spoke. "Is Shikamaru Nara."  
"Oh..." You say while thinking. 'That Sasuke must really like the color black. He also seems to be the leader of this group. Not sure about the rest.'  
Suddenly the door was pulled open, and a girl with a must-kill-now expression came in.**

**"Where is it...?" She whispered.  
"Where is what?" You asked.  
"Oh nothing really, just my metal bats." She replied quickly.  
"Met-metal b-bats?" You asked sounding scared. "What f-for..."  
"To bet out the brains of those fucking fan-girls" She answered still pretty angry. "And it's that emo Sasuke's fault!"  
"What did I do?" He asked.  
"That emo's?" You repeated, confused.  
"LOL!!!" Naruto starting clutching his sides laughing.  
"I'm Not EMO!!!" He growled.  
"Yes you are." The girl said. "Well I going to find something to bash that stupid pig's head in."  
"O...Kay you do that..." You muttered.  
"Bye." She left.  
Sasuke kept glaring at you. You took out your iPod to listen to some music.**

**Here are the songs you listen to...**

**Animal I have become – Three Days Grace,**

**Stand In the Rain – Superchick,**

**Shut Up, Welcome To My Life, Untitled – Simple Plan.**

**The door of the compartment opens again. This time it was a girl with a huge fan.  
"Gaara! It's Kankuro. He's being well... him." She told him angrily. "Help me kick his annoying ass."  
"Who is Kankuro?" You ask. "And can I come?"  
She looked at you confused. "Su-sure...O.O"  
"Sweeeeet..." You say jumping up hitting your head again. "Ow."  
Gaara got up and headed to the baggage cart. You grab your backpack and started walking out with the girl, while looking for your necklace.  
"Found it." You say happily as you pulled out a yellow pendant on a black ribbon. The pendent was shaped like a dragon's head, and put it on. "So what's your name?"  
"Uh...Sabaka no Temari. Yours?" She answered.  
"Kaime." You replied. "So who is Kankuro?"  
"He's our brother." Temari looks at you. "Do you have any siblings?"  
"Um... sort of..." You start, when a boy with neon purple hair jumps out in front of you.  
"Hey sis ^^" He says hugging you.  
"OFF HACHI! NOW!!!!" You scream pushing him off. "Like I was saying...only one. One annoying, trouble making one."  
"Aw, you don't mean that. Well catch you later." He said running off.  
"Weird." Temari stated.  
"I know." You laugh. "I live with him remember."**

* * *

Ha well yeah anyway Read and review please I will except flames. Oh one more thing Please don't steal my ideas, unless you ask first then you can barrow them ^.^ Thanks. I'll post the next one soon.

Cliff Hanger.

Read and review please. Hope you like.


	2. The Train part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the akatsuki, but I do own an iPod nano. *smirks*

**"Talking."**

**'Thinking.'**

**_Emphasis._**

Okay story starts now.

* * *

**Kaime's POV....**

**Temari and I were actually getting along. We both followed Gaara down the rows till you heard...**  
***Crash***  
**A body went flying into the compartment ahead of us. **  
**'What the!' I thought. **  
**"Oh great..." Temari sighed.**  
**Suddenly a kunai flew out of the compartment and hit what looked like a puppet. **  
**"That all you got!" A boy snickered cruelly. **  
**"Kankuro!" Temari screamed his name, causing him to look at her. **  
**"What?!" He asked annoyed. **  
**"Stop it Kankuro." Gaara ordered malis in his voice. **  
**'Whoa... note to self do not piss off uh red head...' My thoughts swam in my head as I search for his name. 'Uh.... what was it. Damn it Kaime. Think. Think. Think... Oh yeah it was...'**  
**"Hey you okay?" Temari asked, snapping me back to earth. **  
**"Huh?" I asked dazed for a few seconds, I smiled and replied. "Oh yeah just thinking."**  
**"Whatever." Replied Temari.**  
**When I looked back at Kankuro and Gaara, Gaara was already starting to turn back and Kankuro looked like he was going to piss his pants. **  
**"So Gaara?" I asked. "Are we going back?"**  
**"Yes." He answered and continued walking back the way we came.**  
**fast forward to compartment **  
**"WE'RE BACK." I screamed happily, as I pretty much ran inside. **  
**"Oh gawd another Naruto." Sasuke muttered. **  
**"Ha-ha very funny Sasuke." Naruto hissed.**

**"It was wasn't it?" Sasuke** **smirked.  
Gaara sat down in his seat and took interest of something out the window.**  
**"Anyway... does anyone know when we're suppose to get there?" I asked taking my seat next to Gaara. **  
**"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru sighed. "We're suppose to arrive in a few minutes."**  
**"Oh." My voice trailed off into nothing as I scanned the train compartment. "Aw well." **  
**I put my I-pod earphones in and started listening to shuffle****.**

**'This is certainly going to be an interesting year, huh?' I thought. 'I've got a bad feeling about this, but it's too late to turn back now.'**

**

* * *

**Okay I know that was short please forgive me. But I couldn't think what to do with this chapter. Okay I promise to make the next chapter a lot longer. Alright. Good. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	3. Fights, Dorms, and Uniforms?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OCs and even they hate me.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

_Emphasis._

**Okay story starts now.**

* * *

**Kaime's pro still.**

**"Hey... Kaime..." I heard a voice whispering not so quietly. 'What now?'**

**I woke up and saw Kiba, shaking me gently. 'Oh what does he want?'**

**"Oh Hey..."I say as I stretch and slowly get up."Here already? Hm"**

**"Yea!" Kiba smiled at me.**

**"Okay then." I smirk, as I out on my backpack, grab my suitcase from the rack, and shout. "THEN LET'S GO!!!!!!!!"  
I run towards the door of the train, nearly running into Naruto on the way, and jumped off the train.  
"YES I'M THE FIRST OFF YAHOO!!!!!" I shout to the world, the kids who were just getting off either laughed, ignored, or glared at me.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A college boy with silver hair started shouting at me.  
"NO FUCKING WAY JACK ASS!" Jack ass and myself just started having a shouting contest.  
Sasuke's pro.  
"Alright who's shouting?" I ask Kiba, who was staring outside the window, almost transfixed.  
"It's the new girl... Uh Kaime, and... Crap it's Hidan." He answered angrily; there was a trace of worry in his eyes.  
"Great... Another Naruto.... But this one's going to get themselves killed." I mumble quietly, as I walked to get the one girl who vexed me endlessly… Sadie. 'I can't believe I doing this'  
Kaime's pro.  
I'm not usually the one to start a fight with anyone, but this guy had it coming. He was seriously getting on my nerves.  
"WHY DON'T YOU GO DO SOMETHING USE FULL LIKE...? I DON'T KNOW SHUTTING UP" I was seriously pissed, when I shouted that at him and now that I think about it that was a mistake. Cause he grab the scythe that he had on his back and swung it at me.  
'Ah shit...' I thought as I jumped out of the way quickly. 'What's he trying to do? Kill me… oh right, he is…?'  
"WHAT THE HELL... SERIOUSLY DUDE... ANGER MANAGEMENTMUCH?!?!"I shouted at him, as I land a few feet away from him. Again not the smartest move on my part, but what can I say... I just can't shut my friggin' mouth.  
"DIE!!! YOU FUNKING BITCH!" He screams at me as he starts to swing his weapon.  
"HIDAN! Enough." A sharp voice comes from the train.  
'Took him long enough.' I thought as I see a guy with bright orange hair and a bunch of piercing walk off the train, and all I could think about was... 'What's with all those piercings, I mean I can understand one or two but twenty-six of them... why did I count them?'  
"She fucking started it." Hidan said simply.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" I got pissed and tried jumping at him to strangle Hidan, but someone held me back.  
"I know that you want to kill him... But listen here baka, you can't..." She whispered in my ear. My eyes grew wide as she finished. "He's immortal, you moron."  
"Who are you?" I ask quietly, I had also stiffened up, due to her sneaking up on me I absolutely hated when people did that to me. Especially my brother, he was constantly sneaking up on me, and I could tell when he tried to. He isn't that hard to sense, but with other people it was harder to sense them until two feet away from me. For this girl to be able to sneak up on me with me sensing anything at all was an amazing thing in its self.  
"I'm Sadie, you've met me already I just never told you my name." Sadie answered me.  
'What is she....?' I was racking my brain to remember who she was, and then I had... She was the girl that busted in the compartment on the train... she freaked me out. "Aw shit."  
"Knock it off." She hissed in my ear. "Unless you want to die, then I suggest you shut the hell up."**

**"HEY SADIEWHAT CHA DOING BELIEVE IT!" Naruto just appeared next to me and caused her to drop me.  
"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!!" Sadie yelled at him, hitting him on the head in the process. "Don't do that, you're just as bad as this one." She motioned to me, which I find highly unfair… it wasn't my fault… entirely.  
Naruto fell down next to me and started to rub his head.  
"NOW YOU" She ordered, turning to point at me. "Stay away from those college idiots. You got that?!?!?!"  
"YES MAM." I reply saluting her and she nods satisfied. 'I think I'm more afraid of her then that nut job who tried to slash me in half, a few seconds ago.'  
"AND YOU!" She turned herself to Naruto. "Keep her out of trouble!"  
"YES SIR...uh... I mean... MAM! BELIEVE IT!" he shouts, and copies me.  
"Ugh..." She shacks her head and walks off muttering what sounded like. "Annoying… stupid… idiotic… crazy…" And other little insults.  
When she finally gets out of hearing range. I turned towards Naruto and ask. "Bossy much?"  
Naruto laughs, as he quickly gets up and brushes himself off.  
I jumped up as well, and grab my suitcase handle.  
"That's Sadie for ya." He answers as he smiles at me, which I return. "But Sadie isn't so bad once you get to know her. So do you want to check in?"  
"HELL YA!" I shout just for fun  
"SWEET LETS GO! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto grabs my arm, I feel like my arm is going to fall off, as he practically drags me to the school.**

Fast Forward

**When we finally made it inside, Naruto let go of my hand, so he could get his schedule. I just stood there, and could only do one thing, stare. It was **_**huge!**_** There were glass windows, that made prisms, two large corridors with many doors leading to different rooms, some variety of exotic plants, there were chairs with no backs, which students could sit and talk while they wait for their friends, and there was a circular wooden desk in between the corridors. Two ladies were sitting there with computers, checking students in, and giving them their room numbers, class schedules and other sorts of information.**

'**Wow, this place is even bigger inside.' I thought amazed. 'I think I'm going to get lost a lot while I'm here.'**

"**Beautiful isn't it?" A voice from behind me states. I turn to see my brother, Hachi.**

"**Yeah it is." I agreed with a sigh. "So, are you planning to try out for the soccer team?"**

"**Are you planning to try out for the Baseball team?" He asked smiling.**

"**You know it." I answered with a smirk. 'They won't know what hit them.'**

"**There's your answer, ****Nii-Chan****." Hachi said with a huge smile on his face.**

'**He always knows how to make me smile.' I laughed softly at his answer.**

"**Come on we need to sign in." He informed me, as he walked towards the desk.**

**I nod and followed him all while dragging my luggage. As my brother and I waited for the guy in front of us to finish getting his dorm information, we talked about what classes we wanted, and also discussed which sport was better, Soccer or Baseball? After awhile it became a heated argument, with him practically explaining every soccer player that made the most scores and the best teams from the major league. I wasn't really paying attention to him, cause I was trying to explain how the Red Sox's won the World Series six times in the years 1903, 1912, 1915, 1916, 1918, and in 2004.**

**I stopped talking because it was my brother's turn, and I was waiting for him to sign in. He however took my silence as a win… that was until I pointed out to him that it was his turn. It took about five minutes for my brother to finish, he waved bye running off as he went to find his room. For some reason I was suddenly nervous about this whole thing, in fact coming here was not my decision, it was my mother's idea. Well there's nothing I could do as I was forced to pack my stuff, dragged to the train station, and pushed onto the train. Now here I am, standing in front of the desk waiting for the lady to ask me something. She looked up from her computer, and smiled at me sweetly.**

"**Good morning." She greeted me politely.**

"**Good morning." I said softly.**

"**What's your name?" She asked, as she quickly typed on the computer.**

"**Huh…?" I said without meaning too. 'What did she say?'**

**She giggled, and then repeated. "Your name?"**

"**Oh… oh right, it's Nekoda, Kaime." I answered quickly, as she typed my name into the computer.**

"**Ah here we are… Nekoda, Kaime." She read out loud from the computer screen. "Okay you're in the North girls' dorm, second floor, room number 232." She handed me a key, and a map of the whole school. "Here is your class schedule, they start Monday. Breakfast is at six-thirty, Lunch at one, and Dinner's at six-forty-five. Your supplies for your classes are in your room…" **

'**Great, that means I won't have to carry them to my room.' I thought happily, but apparently I must have looked upset.**

"**Oh don't worry none of your classes require you to pre-read anything at the moment." She assured me, and continued as she handed me a list. "Curfew is at ten, those are the rules of the school. Please follow them to the dot…"**

**I nodded when she looked up at me seeing if I was paying attention, which I was.**

"**Here's the calendar for the year, and the times for school events. Oh, before I forget…" She added quickly, as she rummaged through a drawer, and pulled out another sheet of paper. "These are the schools clubs, and other extra activities. Please note that you can only pick one club, and activity, or two clubs or activities. It's just so the students don't overload themselves with so much stuff, that they fall behind in their homework. That's it, so do you have any questions?"**

"**Um…" I asked as I looked at the clubs and activities sheet. "Yes. Um… is there a uniform?" I had remembered my mother mentioning something about that as she **_**helped**_** me pack.**

"**Yes there is, there are three colors for girls, purple, blue, and pink." She answered happily.**

"**Can I choose now… or do I have to choose later?" I asked hoping that my mother didn't pick for me.**

"**You can choose now, and it'll be sent to you room tomorrow morning." The lady said with a bored expression on her face.**

"**Okay, then I'll take the blue." I told her. 'This is just great… I'm going to be wearing a uniform. Thanks a lot **_**mom.'**_

**The lady nodded as she typed in my choice. After she finished with the computer she looked at me and said. "Alrighty then, you're all set. Hope you like it here."**

"**Yea-huh." I rolled my eyes as I walked off towards the chairs. I sat down, pulled off my backpack, and put everything but my map and dorm key into it. I set down my suitcase, closed my backpack, and put it back on. I stretched my arms and let out a small yawn. 'Amazing how I'm so tired right now.'**

**I decided to look around at the room one more time, before I go find my own room. I still couldn't believe how big this place is, I'm surprised that no one gets lost in this room. As I look from where I'm sitting, I notice that sliver haired boy that tried to kill me, and he was glaring… at me. 'Crap.'**See this was longer a lot longer, then the last one. so I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Yes I know I'm evil anyway, please review or message me. I don't mind at all, trust me. I'm happy even if you say hi, or same random quote of some sort. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Konoha Boarding school. ^ . ^ See I told you I would come back and I did also I'm sorry about my naruto chat. It got deleted and I was planning on putting it on Quizilla however I couldn't get my story in time and well the only chapter I have left, is chapter five. My computer went all evil and deleted the others. I'm really sorry to all the fans of my naruto chatroom. Hopefully I can rewrite them and put them on Quizilla, however, that's going to take awhile so please wait.

I'm planning to write a lot more on my stories, and I'll try to upload more often. I have learned that if you wait for an idea to appear for your story then you'll be waiting for long time. The key to inspiration is just writing. Just start writing, about anything, and you'll find that ideas appear a lot quicker then they use to. I know this is a really long author's note, so I'm going to go on to the story.

Hidan: Finally. Bitch do you know how much we've been waiting for the next fucking chapter? To fucking long that's how long!

Sasori: It has been awhile Raya-san.

Hehheh I'm really sorry guys can't you forgive this one time?

Sasori/Hidan: fine (bitch.)

Thank you both, do you too mind doing the disclaimer?

Hidan: Fuck no! Crazy fucking bitch, wants me to do the fucking discla… Hehheh would look at the time I have to go do a ritual for Jashin-sama. *runs off*

Sasori: Very well Raya-chan.

Thank you Sasori-san, Hidan you bastard, get back here so I can rip you up into little pieces and feed you to the dogs! *chases him*

Sasori: Raya-chan does not own Naruto; all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. She also doesn't own the Akatsuki; we own her. ^_^ *ignores the screams coming from the background* She can't even afford a piece of gum. She does however own her OC's.

A/N: Oh before I forget thanks so much to my first reviewer, -'Kixa'-'Kisa'-'Otaku'-! Yay Thank you so much for your review. I hope you like this one too. ^ . ^ Onward to the story…

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

_Emphasis._

Onward to the story.

**Recap: ****I decided to look around at the room one more time, before I go find my own room. I still couldn't believe how big this place is, I'm surprised that no one gets lost in this room. As I look from where I'm sitting, I notice that sliver haired boy that tried to kill me, and he was glaring… at me. 'Crap.'**

**End recap.**

**Chapter Four: Dorm room, psycho boy, shy roommate, and arsonist?**

**Kaime's POV…**

** I suddenly felt like I should get out of there as soon as I possibly could. So I did what any normal person would do… I wave and smiled sheepishly at him. He obviously didn't expect me to wave at him, 'cause he stop glaring, and was now wearing a face that said 'Wth?' **

** I took this as the perfect opportunity to slip on my backpack, put my key into my pocket, grab my suitcase, and use the map to find my room. As I walked out of the building I thought, 'This should be easy, I mean how hard is it to read a simple map. Right?'**

Fast Forward to thirty minutes later.

**"Oh… my… GOD!!!!!!" I screamed to the universe, as I pasted the same boulder for a third time. "What is wrong with this freaking map?! I'm freakin lost here, and I'm going to be late for lunch."**

** My stomach growled as a response to my outburst. I glared at it while kindly –not really- telling –yelling- at it to shut up. As it turns out yelling at something to shut up usually makes it louder.**

**??? POV…**

** "Oh… my… GOD!!!!!!" I hear someone scream.**

** 'What the heck was that?' I thought as I went to find out who shouted. I kept walking until I saw a girl sitting on the boulder, yelling at her stomach. 'Weird…'**

** It was very obvious that it was her first year here, and was most likely lost. It was pitiful how lost she was, the fact that she was alone wasn't helping her. If anyone else were to find her they just might take advantage of this, now I'm not saying I wouldn't, but still it wasn't safe.**

** 'I should probably leave, but…' I stared at her from my hiding place. She seemed confused, upset, and she also had that look of a lost puppy. 'Ugh I'm going to regret this.'**

** "You lost?" I asked as I step into the clearing where she sat.**

** "No I'm just sitting here waiting to starve to death." She answered sarcastically.**

** "Hn." **(A/N: Bet you can't guess who this is? A cookie to everyone who gets it right.)** I honestly don't know why I do that, maybe it's a habit.**

** She sighed, as she looked away before continuing. "Sorry, I have been trying to read this stupid map so I can get to my dorm and unpack. But all I've manage to do is get lost in this dang forest, and speaking of which way is there a forest on campus anyway?"**

** "Do you need assistance?" I asked her politely. She looked up at me, her eyes suddenly filled with hope. **

** "Yes, I do need assistance." She jumped off the boulder and landed in front of me. She was very graceful in her landing; it was intriguing how she looked. "Thanks, um… What's your name?"**

** I stared at her for a moment, before replying. "Uchiha Itachi." **

**Kaime's POV…**

** He stared at me, as if considering what to say, and then in a monotone voice he replied. "Uchiha Itachi."**

** 'So that's why he looks familiar, he's related to that Sasuke guy.' I thought, and I grab my stuff. "Okay, Thanks Itachi."**

** "What dorm do you have?" He asked plainly, which scared me a tiny bit.**

** "Oh. It's the North girls dorm." I answered recovering from my own thoughts.**

** He walked forward, and since he knew where he was going I followed him. Luckily for me, Itachi did know where he was going, and before long I was at my dorm house thing. I was surprised at how large the place was almost as large as the school. **

** "Wow…" I stated out loud, I didn't mean to say that out loud, it just slipped out.**

** "Hn." He said, before walking off. **

** 'Well isn't he just the talkative type.' I giggled silently at that before entering the dorm house. 'Now to find my room.'**

End chapter…

A/N Well I hope you liked it now review please!!!! Or I'll give you Orochimaru… and if you're Orochimaru fans I'll send you Jiraiya. Got it, Good.

Sasori: There's no need to be violent. Raya-chan.

So you like Orochimaru, Sasori?

Sasori: Don't review…

No they need to review. Please review, please, please, please. And I'll update sooner, I promise. Also thank you for reading hope you liked this chapter. One more thing I do appreciate constructive criticism, it can help me make my story better. Once again thanks for reading.


	5. Roommates?

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

_Emphasis._

Hi I would like to thank my reviewer from the last chapter arrancarstar, Thank you so much it really helps me to know people like this story.

Tobi: Ah Raya-chan you made us worry… T.T Tobi missed you.

Me: I'm sorry Tobi I promise it won't happen again… for awhile at least.

Tobi: So what happened to Raya-chan?

Me: Oh well I just was being lazy. ^ . ^' Hehheh.

Tobi: *gasps* Bad girl Raya-chan. You really need to write more often.

Me: Oh hush Tobi and just do the disclaimer.

Tobi: *in darker voice* Unagi doesn't own the Naruto, apparently a person by the name of Masashi Kishimono does. In actuality the Akatsuki own her, by the way I don't like the fact that the Akatsuki are just dying off. Remind me to find this Kishimono-san. *in Tobi voice* did Tobi do good Raya-chan?

Me: o. o Um… Yeah Tobi you did… Hey Tobi are you Okay?

Tobi: Yes Tobi feels just fine. ^_^ why?

Me: No reason Tobi… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Last time

"_Hn." He said, before walking off. _

'_Well ain't he just the talkative type.' I giggled silently at that before entering the dorm house. 'Now to find my room.'_

Story start-

**I finally got inside only to get lost once more, after the second flight of stairs.**

'**Great… Now where is my room?' I thought as I walked down the hall of rooms. I looked back at the sheet, only to realize that my room was right next to me. 'Now I feel like an idiot.'**

**Once I was inside I saw four other doors, which means one is mine, another is the bathroom, and the other two are roommates. I picked a door, opened it and put my stuff in the room. It was a plain white room, with a normal four poster bed, a dresser, desk with a lamp, closet, and bookshelf. **

"**Welcome to your new home." I muttered to myself as I started to unpack my suitcase. "Now let's see clothes go in the dresser, Laptop with mouse and charger go on the desk, and my school uniform which is in my room goes in the closet."**

**FF**

"**Finally I'm done, I got my stuff put away, and my Nana Kitade poster is hanging on my door." I sighed happily as I plopped onto my bed. "And now I need to get something to eat."**

"**Thank you Neji-san. I can do the rest on my own." An extremely shy voice stated as they entered the dorm. **

"**As you wish cousin." A second voice answered the first, before leaving.**

**I step outside my room to see a girl with long purplish-blue hair, and what I believe to be faded colored eyes. I probably shouldn't stare 'cause soon enough she was staring at me with a look on her face that looked like I was going to bite her or something. **

"**Hi." I greeted happily, trying to start a conversation. **

"**H-hi." She stuttered shyly. **(AN: I'm sorry about this but I couldn't think of anything to describe how shy she is.)

"**I'm Nekoda Kaime." I introduced myself.**

"**Hy-hyuga Hi-hinata." Hinata said quietly.**

**Now I'm feeling awkward. So I try to start the conversation again. Keywords being try.**

"**So… um…" I start rubbing the back of my head, trying to think about how to get to know this new girl. "I guess we're roommates huh?" **

**Stupid question to ask when obviously we're roommates.**

"**Ye-yeah…" She nodded, avoiding eye contact.**

"**You know, I'm new here."**

"**S-so a-am I."**

"**Cool."**

"**Mhmm."**

"**So…"**

"**S-so?"**

"**Uh… what classes do you have?" **

"**I-I ha-haven't ch-checked y-yet."**

"**Oh."**

**She looks around the room, as silence seems to take over.**

"**I n-need t-to u-unpack."**

"**Oh! Right. Sorry."**

"**I-it w-was n-nice t-talking t-to y-you."**

'**Nice? We hardly spoke.' I thought, and then replied simply. "Yeah you too."**

**I watched as she picked her room and disappear into it. I sighed knowing sooner or later I would possibly freak out on her one day. She wasn't the talkative type apparently; either that or she didn't have many friends. Oh well my stomach growled once again telling me that I need food.**

'**Okay, okay. Let's go find the cafeteria thing.' I mentally told my stomach as I ran out the door, and went to find the kitchen.**

***??? POV***

'**I wonder what I should start with this year. Should I start my students off with homework right away or should I give a lecture about Algebra right off the bat?' I thought as I read my book. 'Oh well I'll figure out something when it comes to it.' **

***Kaime's POV***

**I finally found the lunch area, however there wasn't much food since it was almost one o'clock. Luckily there were a couple sandwiches I could have, so I did.**

**After lunch, I walked around campus trying to figure out my way around here.**

**FF**

"**Well I'm going to go back to my room and sleep or something." I told myself as I stretched and yawned. "Onward to my room." **

**So I walked off towards my dorm room, tripped, ran a bit, tripped some more and because I was sick of tripping I decided to walk slowly to my dorm. As I walked I had no idea as to who would be waiting for me there.**

chapter end.

Cliffy, Now I would like to thank my only reviewers, arrancarstar, and -'Kixa'-'Kisa'-'Otaku'-

You guys are AWESOME!!! Thank you so much for the reviews.

Hidan: Why wasn't I in this f*****g chapter?

Because your not in this chapter, you'll be in the next one.

Hidan: I f*****g hate you.

I know. Anyway review and you'll get Pein!

Pein: No...

Yes! you'll get Pein, and I'll be happy.

Pein: Fine....

SWEET!!! Please review. I'll update sooner I promise. Thank for reading, see ya next time.


	6. Stuck between a wall and a pist hot guy!

Hi everyone here's the next chapter… Kiba!

Kiba: Yeah?

Would you mine saying the disclaimer?

Kiba: No.

Fine I'll ask Naruto then… because he is a whole lot better then you.

Kiba: Good… Wait what?

You heard me.

Kiba: Don't get the dork, I'll do the disclaimer.

Good ^.^

Kiba: Raya the Dreaded redhead sand-ninja does not own Naruto. If she did then the Akatsuki would be ruling the naruto universe.

Thank you Kiba.

Kiba: Yeah yeah… Just get on with your stupid story.

Before I begin I would like to thank my reviewers, Alita 'n' Charlie, (Thanks I will not making Hinata stutter so much.) arrancarstar, (Your welcome, and I hope to continue this story for a long time. well not so long it gets boring. Also you'll see.) And -'Kixa'-'Kisa'-'Otaku'- (Here the update, and now you'll find out who it is so don't freak out. Breathe. Remember breathe.)

Fine…. Here ya go!!! ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song Hold Heart by Nana Kitade.

* * *

**Last Time…**

_"__Well I'm going to go back to my room and sleep or something." I told myself as I stretched and yawned. "Onward to my room." _

_So I walked off towards my dorm room, tripped, ran a bit, tripped some more and because I was sick of tripping I decided to walk slowly to my dorm. As I walked I had no idea as to who would be waiting for me there._

**Story Start…**

**I stared at the blond blue-eyed girl who was just so happening to be reading my journal. I knew it was mine because of the red and gold dragon that was on the back and a poorly drawn picture of a lotus flower. Still I have no idea how she got it, I mean I thought I hid it really well. As well as I could in my backpack at least. Anyway why was she reading my journal it has my personal thoughts in there, along with all my favorite baseball players' scorecard numbers. I walked over to the counter where she was reading my small black journal.**

**"Excuse me, why are you reading **_**my**_** journal?" I asked with some hostility in my voice.**

**"Huh?" She looked up from the book, and replied. "I was bored, this lovely little thing was hanging out in the open and so I decided to read it. Does it really **_**matter**_**?"**

**"Yes!" I answered quickly. This girl was seriously getting on my nerves. "Those are my private thoughts and they are not meant for anyone to read except me."**

**"Then why do you write in this if no one can read it?" The way she asked the question was obvious skepticism.**

**"Because…." I thought about it. 'She has a point… Why write something if it isn't meant to be read.'**

**"Because?" The impatience in her voice was there.**

**"Because…" I started before actually coming up with an answer. "It isn't finished yet." **

**"Oh." She stated, then stated. "Well it's pretty funny, however, you need some sort of drama in here. Like… Oh! How about a crush? That would make it more entertaining for you as well as myself."**

**"Um… huh?" I was so confused as to why she was evening giving me advice about how to write my journal. It was only for fun, and a way to get my thoughts out on paper. "Like who? I just got here today, and I don't really know that many people."**

**"I could help you with that, Kaime." She offered.**

**"How…?" I started.**

**"Your book." She answered quickly. "Anyway, I'm Yamanaka, Ino. Stick with me and I'll help you get through the year."**

**"O…Kay?" I agreed confused. "So what classes do you have?"**

**"Same as yours." **

**"How did you…?"**

**"It was by your journal."**

**"I see…." **

**'Wow this Ino girl sure is…. Um… what's the word?' I thought trying to find the right word to call her in my head, as she kept talking. 'Maybe insane, no… um… Oh! Nosey.'**

**"Hey you in there?" Ino waved her hand in my face to get my attention.**

**"Huh? Oh yes?" I asked.**

**"You spaced out." She answered as she handed me my journal. "Anyway, I was saying… Since your new here, you and I could go to the same classes together. That way you won't get lost."**

**"Okay, thanks." I nodded, taking my journal, and heading towards my room. Before saying goodnight, setting my alarm and going to sleep. **

**FF To next day at 5:00 A.M.… **

"**!!!!!" My alarm clock went off.**

**"Ugh…" I groaned as I fell out of bed trying to destroy the evil thing known as an alarm clock. "Ow!"**

**"Rise and shine Kaime-chan!" I heard Ino call from outside my door, before she opened it. "What are you doing on the floor?" **

**"Oh I'm on the floor? Really I hadn't noticed…" I replied sarcastically, before adding. "Sorry it's just I fell out of bed trying to turn that stupid evil, annoying, crazy, and idiotic, alarm clock."**

**"I see." Ino noted with a smirk. "So I take it you're not a morning person."**

**"Nope." I answered as she helped me get up. "So it's Monday isn't it?"**

**"I would've let you sleep in if it was the weekend." **

**"That's nice."**

**"Well your uniform is here, you need to put that on."**

**"Okay."**

**"I'll help you with your makeup."**

**"I don't have makeup." I confessed not really caring.**

**"When the weekend comes you and I are going shopping." She stated, well more like ordered, as she handed me my blue uniform.**

**"Um… okay?" My confusion already starting to build, as I took my uniform and headed for the bathroom to change. "I'm just going to change now."**

**"Hurry up. Or we'll miss breakfast." She called back through the bathroom door.**

**FF To breakfast…**

**"And this," Ino told me, as she opened the doors to the huge room that had many tables and chairs. "Is the Cafeteria. We can eat here, along with get some great gossip, and cramming late assignments."**

**"Cool, so why is everyone in little groups?" I asked her as I took note of all the students.**

**"Oh, that's for all the different clubs that we have here, and for popularity standers." Ino informed me as she grabs two trays and handed me one. "I'll show you what I mean, over there in the back left hand corner, that's the sound group. Consisting of Hachi, Kin, Ukon, Sakon, Tayuya, Dosu, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Zaku. You stay clear of them, they are some of the people to stay clear from. They are the third worse gang at Konoha High."**

**'I didn't know my brother was in a gang.' I thought, until the lunch lady put some weird looking beans… maybe… on my plate. "Ew…"**

**"I know. Don't worry lunch is always better then breakfast." Ino told me, then she led me to her table.**

**"Good morning Ino." A red-haired girl with glasses greeted Ino. "So who is this?"**

**"Good morning Karin, this is Kaime. She's one of my roommates." Ino introduced me to her group, and took a seat.**

**"Hi." I greeted, and took a seat next to her. **

**"So Kaime." Kaime Started. "What does your family do?"**

**"What do you mean?" I asked curious as to what she was implying.**

**"Well you see, Ino's mother is famous for her bouquets around the world, Hinata's father is a well known politician, Sakura's parents are owners of the 'Cherry Blossom Corporation,' and my father is a very successful lawyer. So what do your parents do?" She explained, pointing to each person as she did.**

**"Oh. Well I believe my mom owns a few bakery shops that make low carb…" I started but was interrupted by Sakura.**

**"Your mom is the creator of 'Skinny Donuts, and other bread products!'" She exclaimed. **

**"That's so cool!" Ino added just as excited.**

**"Yeah… I guess…" I shrugged and took a sip of my juice.**

**"So what does your dad do then?" Karin asked.**

**"He's a manager for a couple singers… I forget who though." I mentioned.**

**"That's nice… I suppose." Karin stated bored.**

**"Hey Kaime." Ino nudged me.**

**"Yeah?" I asked looking at her.**

**"There's a guy checking you out." The smirk on her face was not a good sign for me.**

**"What guy?" I asked looking around trying to figure out which guy it was.**

**"Look over at the Akatsuki table." She giggled.**

**My heart nearly stopped as I saw who she was talking about. There at the Akatsuki table, was the one guy I had a fight with yesterday. He was just staring at me, which I might add was extremely creepy. Like a tiger stalking its prey he was carefully watching me.**

**"Um… I really don't think so." I manage to say. "Well I'm going to go back to our room. Karin, Sakura, it was nice meeting you. Hinata, Ino, I'll see you back at the room, before class I guess. Bye."**

**"Bye." Sakura and Ino said in complete unison.**

**I quickly put my tray away and headed out the cafeteria's doors. I quickly walked down the hall toward the exit/entrance to the school. Now that I think about it, I probably should have stay with Ino because not less than five minutes I was thrown into the wall.**

**"You know bitch, you should have fucking stayed at home." Hidan whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder. **

**"Well I would have, but…" I started, and then his hand went over my mouth. **

**"Listen here bitch, I am only going to fucking say this one fucking time." He glared at me and continued. "You better fucking watch it, or else you'll fucking get it, and I'll make sure that I'm fucking there to watch you squirm."**

**'Crap, I really don't like how close he is. This is really uncomfortable.' I thought as I struggled.**

**"Why are you fucking squirming?" He asked as he took his hand off my mouth.**

**"Maybe it's because of how damn close you are." I answered, glaring as I did.**

**"What you don't like this position?" **

**"No!"**

**"Heh, that's fucking funny." He moved closer causing my body to completely back against the wall. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy this."**

**I felt my eyes grow wide at his comment, only to glare and reply. "You wouldn't dare."**

**"I believe I would." He smirked and moved even closer, we were so close that our bodies touched.**

**"Get off." I ordered, trying to push him back.**

**"No. I like this damn position." **

**"Get off!"**

**"No."**

**"Get. Off."**

**"N. O."**

**"Please get off."**

**"Um…. No."**

**"Get off!!!"**

**"No……"**

**"Hidan." A deep voice called. "Release the girl."**

**"Fine." He removed himself from the wall and my body. He was walking away when he stated over his shoulder. "This isn't over bitch."**

**"I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS!!!!" I yelled back, again I realize I really need to keep my mouth shut. I turned to see the guy who told Hidan to get off, smirking. He had blue hair and skin, he reminding me of a shark.**

**"You should watch out for Hidan. You might end up as his next sacrifice." He warned while chuckling. "I'm Kisame, and you are…?"**

**"Nekoda, Kaime." I introduced myself, as soon as my name left my mouth his expression changed to a thoughtful like look.**

**"I see…" He looked at me again, and then his smirk suddenly returned. "That's perfect; if you want I could escort you to your dorm."**

* * *

Cliffhanger…

Don't you all just love me?

Hidan: No.

You don't count.

Kisame: I was in a chapter! WOO!!!

See he's happy.

Hidan: Of course he fucking is. He's a fucking fish in a stupid fanfic.

Kisame: *glares at hidan*

Hidan this fanfic is about you and an oc. So I'd be careful if I were you.

Hidan: Wait what?!

Anyway Please review and I'll give you Hidan or Kisame to do with as you please. Review now and I'll even add in sasuke so you can torture/prank/make him a slave/or tie him to a bed and do with what you will. ^.^

Sasuke: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shut up parrot-boy!


End file.
